


Rest in my arms untill you're okay

by WordsOfHeart



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, College, Dorms, Fever, Late at Night, M/M, One Year Later, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: Simon and Bram are in college and share a dorm room together. Bram wakes up in the middle of the night to his very feverish boyfriend.Or, Simon is sick and Bram is an adorable boyfriend who takes care of him.The fluffy sickfic we all need.





	Rest in my arms untill you're okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Love Simon fic.   
> I saw the movie two days ago and I'm in love ! Now I need to read the book.   
> I hope you all enjoy this cute little fluffy and light piece.

Bram was woken up by a very faint whimper ringing in his ears. He sat up quickly, looking around the dorm room he shared with his boyfriend, only to realise nothing odd was happening. That’s when he turned to Simon, knowing the sound could come from nothing else. His eyes met with the poor boy, squirming around in their bed, shivering as if he had been left in a snow pit in the middle of winter. He scooped him up into his arms, slowly brushing a strand of his wet hair away from his sweaty forehead. He definitely had a fever, skin boiling up to a point where Bram couldn’t quite hide his concern.

‘‘Si...Baby? Wake up for me please.’’ Bram whispered into his left ear, hopping he would get some type of reaction from the other boy.

The reply he received from Simon was a small pained moan, which only broke his already aching heart.

‘‘I want to help...But I can’t if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.’’ He frowned before pressing a very light smooch to one of Simon’s flustered cheeks.

Simon’s eyes fluttered open a few seconds after his boyfriend’s request. They were bloodshot, which only doubled the worry in the pit of Bram’s stomach. He looked disoriented.

‘‘Shh...It’s okay. It’s me. It’s Bram.’’ He reassured him, rubbing up and down his spine gently in attempt to reassure him. ‘‘I think you’re sick Si.’’

Simon simply nodded. Of course he was fucking sick. It felt like his insides were on fire and seconds away from exploding. Plus, it felt like the whole room was spinning out of control.

‘‘I felt a bit off when I went to sleep...But I didn’t think it would be this bad.’’ Simon sniffled, pushing his nose gently against the crook of Bram’s neck, searching for his warmth even though his skin was burning.

‘‘Well I guess you were wrong. I know someone who’s not going to class tomorrow morning. And the worst part is I have no fucking medicine to give you.’’ Bram sighed in defeat. They were 18 year old kids attending their first ever semester at college, of course he hadn’t planned a whole cabinet of emergency products. All he had thought of when he had made it to the store earlier today was beer. Yeah. They had a lot of that in their mini fridge.

‘‘I might have some ibuprofen in my bag.’’ Simon confessed softly, knowing his mom always planned everything and had probably slipped a few tablets in his luggage without him noticing.

Bram immediately jumped out of their bed, rushing to Simon’s bag and opening it widely. He threw everything out of it clumsily, frantic to find the needed medicine. The sick boy couldn’t keep a smile from appearing against his lips when he received a pair of his boxers directly in his face. He pushed them away, clearing his throat before speaking.

‘‘Bram calm down. I’m not dying or anything.’’ He chuckled, now realising that his boyfriend was definitely the overdramatic type.

‘‘I got them!’’ The boy almost shouted as he got back up on his feet. He waved the small bottle in the air, grabbing the only remaining water bottle from the fridge and bringing it to his boyfriend’s chapped lips.

‘‘My hero!’’ Simon laughed as he swallowed the medicine and pressed his head against his soft pillow. He opened his arms, looking at Bram with his sparkling eyes. ‘‘Now I’d like some cuddles from the cutest boy in the world.’’

Bram smiled at him, not hesitating one second before letting the boy lay against his chest. He pressed his chin against the top of his head, wrapping both arms protectively against his stomach. He pressed a soft kiss against his temple, allowing Simon to close his hazel eyes.

‘‘Now get some rest for me Si. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.’’

‘‘You’re so fucking cheesy.’’

‘‘You love me that way.’’

‘‘I definitely do.’’

The feverish boy left out a small breath of relief, already feeling his dizziness slowly drift away. It definitely had something to do with the comfort Bram was offering him.

Ever since the day Blue had entered his life, Simon had felt complete. Now, he never wanted to have to imagine a life without him again.

Simon fell asleep on that thought, as Bram kept running his fingers softly through his light hair. He promised himself not to shut his eyes until he would be absolutely convinced of his boyfriends well being.

That’s just how much he loved the boy resting in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !
> 
> Comments and Kudos always make my day. Let me know if ever you have prompts of Love, Simon you'd like to see me create. 
> 
> Beaucoup d'amour,   
> Sabrina Xx


End file.
